Warriors of Smoke
by SmokeJagWarrior
Summary: A young man seeks to free his planet of Blakist occupancy. These are the trials and triumphs of his tale. Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am Nicholas Furey, at the age of sixteen my father showed me the first OmniMech I had ever seen. I had been training in Mist Lynx for about a month when he had revealed to me my heritage. I did not believe it in the beginning but over the course of another month my fierce habits appeared in piloting a true Clan OmniMech, a Smoke Jaguar OmniMech.

This is how I repelled the Word of Blake forces from my homeworld. It was grueling and I met one other Smoke Jaguar relative, but he had known for years, he had been working with the ForestryMechs and repairing them for many years. He later became my technician as I was completely futile at repairing even the smallest items

I looked at my fathers Timber Wolf and slowly walked beside it. We both stopped in the trees beside the main supply route just outside of view of the Word of Blake base, "I will take the Warhammer while you take the Myrmidons, quiaff?" My father asked as the convoy rolled into view.

"Aff, Sir," I replied.

It was my first combat mission, my father had been raiding the convoys many years before I was born until they stepped up security on the convoys and his . A light rain began to pour as my missiles locked and the gray Smoke Jaguar paint was darkened as ten missiles flew from my left arm and connected with a PPC toting Myrmidon, followed by a ERLL, pronounced "earl" by my AI, Shandra.My ten LRMs were put to shame as forty from my father's Timber Wolf flew through the air and slammed into the pure white Warhammer painting nearly all of it's front armor black and shredding it's right arm off, halving its firepower.

I fired my ERLL again at the same tank, fusing its barrel closed right as it fired, the tank bulged from the inside, the armor buckled and the tank became a smoldering heap of metal. I charged forward and the other Myrmidon fired its main cannon, the bolt flew right by my head, I started sweating and began to zigzag, almost dancing around the tank, I blasted off its turret with my laser and left it useless on the road. I turned to find my father standing over the Warhammer, blasting a laser into its cockpit, just a small scar on his left torso and a destroyed ER Small Laser. I noticed a small civilian VTOL painted in a black and gray digital colors scheme, hovering and watching us.

I blew it off because we got the real prize, an old Smoke Jaguar reverse engineered Inner Sphere Highlander, a Highlander IIC. The Blakists were taking it to their outpost to be examined. We knew this and stopped them, we were not letting them take any Clan tech.

"Take your Mist Lynx back to the bay and get back here," my father ordered.

"Aff," I replied excitedly, this meant I would be piloting the Highlander IIC.

* * *

I returned and saw that the assault 'Mech was still strapped to the truck, I realized that I would be driving, crestfallen I climbed into the cab of the huge truck and turned off the road in the direction of our hidden bay. It took about an hour to reach the mechbay in the semi-truck. I opened the doors with my data pad from the truck.

The truck rumbled as I turned it off and climbed out of it. I walked around to the back of it and began to unstrap the huge assault 'Mech. In a few minutes, the beast would awaken for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 1 My Name is Furey

Chapter 1 – My Name Is Furey

It has been a year since that day, and the Blakists have found us, our house is gone. They are drilling through the hatch with lasers, Shandra says there is a lance of mediums out there. The metal is three meters thick, and we have about ten minutes, theres a small service door in the back just a thick, but even a light 'Mech cant fit through, we have trained my best friend how to pilot a Mist Lynx, he is not very good at it and we have told him to rush out under the cover of our fire and support with missiles and the ERLL.

I am piloting the Highlander as for some reason Shandra isn't compatible with the Timber Wolf. I am sweating─ heck, all of us probably are, my anticipation is helping me focus on the plan. We rush out, Joe, my best friend, heads in the direction next hidden bay about one-hundred kilometers up, he hides in the nearest tree cover and supports us from a long distance. We finish up and meet up with him and continue to the next bay to resupply and meet up with rumored local resistance.

"Back up against the walls," my father commands.

All three 'Mechs back into a bay on that recedes into the wall as the door opens and the smoke deploys. Weapons fire hit the back wall and continued for a while. It suddenly stopped and all four medium mechs cautiously walk in.

"Fire on the Hunchback...now!" I ordered.

Missiles, lasers, and gauss rounds slammed into the deadly mechs, throwing it back and knocking it down, the pilot ejected when he was falling and slammed into the ceiling making a nice dent. Joe charged out and only took a medium laser to the back. My father and I began backing out of the bay taking down two Blakist Starslayers. It left only one enemy 'Mech, the Firestarter, it valiantly spit flames at us but took a Joe's ERLL to the head.

"Good work, but we need to move." I stated.

We made our best speed north, it was an uneventful trip until we made it to the other hidden cache, we were trying to be contacted by something inside,"You don't look to be a Wobbie force, who are 'ya?"

I started,"We are a local resistance, we just took down a Blakist lance and are in great need of ammo and armor."

"We got summa that, we here are a local resistance too, but we didn't see no huge battle," the countryman replied.

"It was about one-hundred kilometers south,"my pa answered.

"All right, ill let 'ya in."

* * *

Hours later our 'Mechs were re-armored, re-armed, and re-painted. We found out that they had more Clan 'Mechs, a whole Binary and enough armor, ammo, and replacement parts to supply it for a year, they only had two men that were good enough to call MechWarriors though.

The list of BattleMechs and OmniMechs is pretty much a second line unit though, with only a few serious combat 'Mechs.

The first Star indicated by the Roman Numeral one and consists of:

One Fire Moth PRIME

One Fire Moth D

One Incubus

One Kit Fox A

One Shadow Cat PRIME

The second Star is also indicated by the Roman Numeral two and consists of:

Two Arctic Wolves

One Storm Crow PRIME

One Timber Wolf MK II

One Summoner PRIME

"Wow,"we all said in unison.

"This is enough to take the planet, with good MechWarriors of course," I state.

I was beginning to think this resistance was shaping up to be a good fighting force. Boy was I wrong...

* * *

The Strom Crow flopped to the ground into a pit of mud. We were training the pilots in the backwoods of the area, the Word of Blake forces would have to be crazy to look here for resistance, the best two were Kyle and David, Kyle was the man who talked to us when we came here. Then again, the Blakists are crazy.

My Highlander IIC began taking multiple autocannon hits to the back, thinking it one of the recruits I turned around to see who it was. A Blakist Legacy was charing giving its all with its two UAC/10s. I unlocked all of the trainee's weapons manually.

"Open fire," I ordered.

I fired my gauss rifle and the slug went wide right and completely decimated a tree. I heard the missile tone and twenty LRMs were sailing towards the enemy 'Mech, all of them impacted the center torso of the Blakist war machine. It began to fire upon the Summoner which gladly returned an ER PPC shot, striking the ammo bin which was exposed by my missiles. The pilot ejected as the ammo cooked off, I sniped the ejection pod as it floated down, ensuring no one would return and report us.

* * *

I sat in one of the many chairs in the cache and watched as my Highlander was repaired. They said it took some serious damage and I would have to pick a new 'Mech until it was ready. I looked at some the stats on the Timber Wolf MK II and decided to use it for our skirmish against the Blakists tomorrow. We have to act to put an end to Word of Blake forces in the area, tomorrow we strike.

* * *

I could hear the myomer stretch as the old Timber Wolf walked out of its bay and into the sunlight of the day to meet the rest of the first star. My pa was Star Captain, Joe in the Incubus, Kyle in the Storm Crow, David in the Summoner, and me in the Timber Wolf MK II, were all MechWarriors. The second star were all green as spring leaves, the Star Captain was Serra in a Shadowcat, Tim and Vladimir in Arctic wolves, and Jason in the Kit Fox A. Sophie was sick so we left her back at the HQ.

"Move out," my father ordered to our almost full Binary. We all made our best speed north to the closest Wobbie base, about thirty kilometers up, where the Blakist Legacy came from. This road would be covered in 'Mech footprints tonight.


	3. Chapter 2 Remembrance

* * *

"Sir I believe there is a column of Word Blake vehicles coming up the road," Shandra informed me, my fingers tensed around both joysticks and I eased off the pedals.

"Pa, First Star should circle around to the left, Second to the right," I suggested to my father in a private channel. He repeated it on our public channel, trusting me.

All of the mechs immediately split to the left and right making full speed to their maximum weapons range. The six tanks burst out of the trees, guns blazing, two of them APCs, a flashing gold reticule indicated a lock, a fired all four of my medium lasers, two going wide, two striking the cockpit of the vehicle, it swerved to the right and began to slide towards me, it slammed into my feet. The three clawed foot swung back and slammed into the side of the small thirty-ton vehicle, sending it flying back into the trees, I blasted both gauss rifles into a Po Heavy Tank that was blasting my armor. It flipped onto its back and skid, ripping the turret off.

My AMS alerted my to something flying towards me, I saw not missile, but jump infantry soaring at me. The AMS shot down all but one, which was also hit, but it had worse effects for me than if he strapped to my armor and began ripping it off. The man slammed into the cockpit glass and broke the front panel, his blood was pouring from his severed arm, running down my 'Mech and a little into my cockpit.

"Infidel!" he began screaming as he started punching me with his good arm. My vision began fading and blood was running in my eyes, but not before I drew my laser pistol and shot him in what was left of his chest.

* * *

I woke up standing in a large room with many people surrounding me, I began noticing their faces, and it looked like older versions of the teen MechWarriors I was fighting with, wait, it was them, except many years in the future.

A man at a pedestal began speaking, but I realized it was me, "In honor of my father's death," those words filled me with dread, "on July the eight, I have written a Remembrance verse."

In the most grand of voices I began reading,

"_Rise brave warriors,_

_Be it old or new._

_The time of our rising has come,_

_The time to strike back,_

_To restore our glory._

_When we redeem our selves,_

_The Inner Sphere will truly feel pain._

_When we rebuild,_

_We will strike down the traitors._

_The ones who fall,_

_Shall be remembered._

_Nova and Smoke will clash,_

_The Jaguar is mightier than a common cat,_

_We will prevail brave warrior,_

_Do not fear, honor and glory always win,_

_Over treachery and fear,_

_A new age begins."_ (A/N: I did write this, but feel free to use it or any part of it, I actually encourage it)

* * *

Everything was bright suddenly,"Sir, Sir, oh God, he's alive!" someone yelled.

I was sitting on my back on a log, I immediately sat up and saw my Timber Wolf MKII on its back with holes in the armor and blood smeared all over the front, "How is everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone except, well except...," Serra's voice trailed off, "We got the guy who killed him though."

"Who? Not my father?" I asked becoming well, at the very least, very worried.

Serra's head drooped, and I knew, and it felt like someone punched me in the gut until a hole was in its place the shoved hot coals into my chest. Ever get that feeling?

I saw a man strapped to a rock, he was muttering. I got up and drew my pistol, walked over and shot the man in the foot. He screamed and yelled, kicking his legs trying to get free, "Feel good?" I asked in an almost sinister voice. No answer except, " You will burn Infidel!"

I shot him the other foot, he began screaming no before I even asked the question, so I asked another, "Why?"

"Just kill me!" he yelled and spat in my face.

"You asked," I sneered and shot him in the chest, the man was silent and his eyes glazed over, "Pack

up, I am moving out, if I am not back by tomorrow night. I am either dead or captured, take my fathers 'Mech back and fix it up, now I need the fastest 'Mech with power to stand up to other 'Mechs.

"My Vixen fits that perfectly―" Joe was cut off.

"MechWarrior Sophie here in a Mist Lynx, your old Omni I believe."

"Sophie, your sick, quiaff." I asked.

"Aff, you can have this OmniMech."

It took an extra half hour to get the Mist Lynx uploaded with Shandra and ready to go,

* * *

Two Myrmidons stood guard at the gates of the Blakist base. An emerald beam sliced from the side and took out both tanks barrels. The Mist Lynx walked out of cover and stood on top of one of the Myrmidons, crushing the tank.

I fired my jump jets, four plasma jet soaring me over the wall and landing on top of a building dumb firing my missiles into the crowds of personnel scrambling for vehicles. I shot a man off his ladder climbing into his Centurion. There was a thud as my missile reloaded, I dumb fired again into the row of tanks, ripping hover skirts, blowing treads and turrets off, and hitting fuel tanks, columns of fire rose into the air. It felt like someone kicked me in the back. It hit my right torso and I was spinning in the air and flew off the building and landed face up. My entire damage monitor on my back was red.

"We have been hit in the back, sir," Shandra informed.

"Really?," I said sarcastically.

"Aff."

Its amazing how AI that can take control of an OmniMech and pilot it in combat can't comprehend sarcasm. An Inner Sphere Hunchback stood over me one foot on my chest and its huge gun pointed directly at my cockpit.

I know not of my fate.


	4. Chapter 3 Freedom

.

I know not of my fate, the words rang in my head.

"Vector the thrusters left, Shandra."

"Aff,sir."

There was a thunk as my jump jets snapped in place, I fired my jump jets and the sound of metal on concrete pierced my ears. The shot ripped my laser arm off at the shoulder joint. Out of nowhere, a gauss round struck the spheroid 'Mech, causing him to turn his attention from me towards the source. My own missiles stuck his left arm, shredding it off at the elbow.

Another gauss round slammed into the BattleMech, throwing him more off balance, I began kicking at his legs, forcing him to fall over. One more gauss round could be heard hitting the Hunchback, then the flutter of VTOLs' rotors. A civilian with minimal protection scrambled onto my cockpit and set his assault rifle on the glass. He then cupped his hands and peered into the cockpit.

"Shandra, increase cockpit polarization," I said as I reached for my fathers gun, a more recent model of the ancient Terran G36C and secured a clip into it. I stripped off my neurohelmet and cooling vest, and opened the hatch above, well now behind, the command chair. I jumped out and fell the distance to the ground and rolled to absorb most of the shock.

The barrel of my gun raised involuntarily and a man in his early thirties climbed out of the light gauss bearing Hawk Moth VTOL wearing red and black digital camo.

The man raised his hands and started chuckling,"And this is how you repay someone who saved your life?"

I slowly began to lower the G36C, but as soon as his hand grabbed the laser pistol at his side, I put three bullets in it. He dropped the wrecked pistol and was silent.

I wasn't

"What did you want? Did you really want to kill me for this scrap? Its reactor is barely running, almost beyond repair, it is missing an arm which only I can repair," I was bluffing a bit, we had two fully capable techs and I was next to helpless with anything but welding armor plates on.

"I'm sorry, you seem to be more than capable of protecting yourself." He admitted.

I began taking a mental check of this resistances forces, two Mantis Light Attack VTOLs, one Hawk Moth, a Warrior Attack VTOL, and a Karnov Troop Transport VTOL. Civilians were gathering in the Karnov as the Warrior and Mantises covered them.

"Are you planning on holding this position with a Star of VTOLs? The Blakists will tear you apart."

"Says the one with a wrecked light Mech." The man retorted, "And why are you using Clan terms?"

All of my blood lust was gone, my father was dead, I have killed more than twenty men and women today, and I was exhausted. I fell to my knees, then completely to the ground, my body heaving in sobs.

* * *

"Second Star, Star Commander Serra Will, this is MechWarrior Nicholas Furey. Do not shoot the incoming VTOLs, they are friendlies, repeat they are friendlies."

"Ro-, I mean, aff, MechWarrior, the ones with red and black digital camo."

"Affirmative." I replied and shut off the comm system on the Karnov.

"You know, you would have never been able to take that point without us, we had lured a Level Two Blakist 'Mech force out of the base an hour previous, that Hunchback we were chasing had thought of you a friendly until he saw you snipe the pilot manning the Centurion, thats when he blasted you in the back and nearly ripped your 'Mech's heart out."

"We lost two great men out there fighting those mechs and our two heaviest assets, two Cavalry VTOLs. Carlyle and Rogers were my best friends, and I rammed this Karnov into the Owens that brought 'em down, caused some rotor damage but it ripped an arm off the Owens and killed the pilot and the damage was repairable in-field. My names James by the way." the pilot of the Karnov said.

"Nice to meet you James." I replied with interest. These men could be useful.

You could see the 'Mechs physically tense as they saw us some into view, but relaxed as Serra probably told them not to fire, and there was cursing among the pilots of how many Clan mechs there were. The long grass, or at least what was left of it, started to bend as the helicopters touched down.

I walked out of the Karnov with my assault rifle dragging along behind me, most of the others jumped the last meter off the ladders and started running at me as I fell, asleep before I hit the ground. When I woke up everyone was sharing what little rations MechWarriors carry in their machines with the civilians that had been rescued.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and noticed it was dark. Before it had been an illusion that it was still daytime from the lights of the 'Mechs, "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not much," Serra said before she realized I was awake. Many hugs ensued.

When it was over I began explaining what happened with many interjections from the crews of the VTOLs,"So what about us working together to stop the Word of Blake, at least on this planet?" The man who piloted the Hawk Moth asked, and his name turned out to be Alexander.

"That would be a great idea, we need air support," I suggest.

"We need to get back to the Blake base and hold it, they will most likely send more 'Mechs and armor, and it is closer than our cache." Serra says.

* * *

"Incoming fire!" I yell over the sound of battle as hundreds of missiles rain over us most missing as they were dumb fired from long range into the air. I pumped two more gauss rounds into one of the Longbows, knocking it over. My missiles struck next, sending splinters of armor everywhere. The Longbow pilot ejected and the Longbow exploded in a huge fireball engulfing six Savannah Masters. None survived.

James's battle-refitted Karnov shot its twin ERLLs stripping more armor off of an Atlas which couldn't track the aircraft. I fired all my lasers and boiled more Blakist troops. A Redshift zipped past me both arms stretched forward firing lasers, I turned and fire my missiles again as I got a lock on tone. Ten out of twenty hit and shredded an arm off of the 'Mech.

My HUD disappeared for a few seconds as I was hit with multiple PPCs, slowly flickering back on. The source was an Awesome. My blood began to run cold as three more PPCs were flung at me, my armor was being shredded. I saw Serra's Shadow Cat charge the Awesome, jumping in the air and kicked the huge assault in the chest, with an amazing skill of piloting and use of jump jets she spun on one foot and jumped off the chest melting most of the armor, needless to say the Awesome went down hard.

"Show off," Jason chuckled as he sat sniping the Atlas with his Kit Fox A.

With all of the assaults and heavies down, the medium and light 'Mechs chose to run. Only one man was down today, a Mantis pilot. We had held against two Level Two Blakist forces, more was to come almost indefinitely.

* * *

My Timber Wolf MK II is heavily damaged and is missing two of its ER Medium Lasers, out of ammo for the gauss, and only two more salvos of LRMs. I am using my dad's Timber Wolf, the cockpit is a little scorched, and I never will forget what happened in there, but there is necessity.

Shandra is repairing the electrical systems on this Timber Wolf that got screwed up. What ever happened when my father was killed, it made Shandra able to interface with it.

I began to read over our 'Mech TO&E

* * *

First Star

Star Captain Nicholas – Timber Wolf MKII, heavily damaged, using Timber Wolf

MechWarrior Joe – Incubus, light armor damage, low MG ammo.

MechWarrior Kyle – Storm Crow, missing left arm, light armor damage.

MechWarrior David – Summoner, heavy torso armor damage

Second Star

Star Captain Serra – Shadow Cat, left foot actuator damage, slight limp, scratches and dings

MechWarrior Tim – Arctic Wolf, low ammo, missing one launcher, no armor damage

MechWarrior Vladamir(Unconscious, broken arm) – Arctic Wolf, missing all but one launcher, only three salvos worth of ammo.

MechWarrior Jason – Kit Fox A, low gauss ammo, no damage.

MechWarrior Sophie – Star League Era Marauder, no damage

* * *

"Alexander, take the launcher and ammo from Vlad's 'Mech , jerry rig and weld it," I say to Alexander over my external speakers.

He looked at the cockpit and did not say anything, he just gave a mocking salute and walked off.

Hours passed by and I noticed something falling from the sky. If it had been daylight I would not have noticed it, but it looked like something important, after a few seconds four more, smaller glowing balls separated, and came for us. I saw that they slowly started to slow down. I then realized they were BattleMechs.

"'Mechs incoming!" Serra yelled.

I raced out of the base to meet the enemy as they touched down. ERPPCs and MRMs flew at me before I could even make radio contact, but most missed as they were hastily aimed. Three of them were brandishing huge swords, Kuritan No-Dachis, and a weird looking Shugenja, also Kurita only.

"I need some backup!" I said as the three No-Dachis charged, I was starting to regret charging out.

I took an aim at the closest 'Mech's head and fired everything I had, both ERLLs and a few missiles slammed into the glass, frying the pilot, and I was almost fried by the heat wave that ran into the cockpit. I slowly backpedaled trying to flush off heat, I kept my only non-heat generating weapon, two machine guns, trained on the shoulder of the sword-bearing arm of the next closest 'Mech, they were shredding the armor.

The 'Mech reached me and he tried to raise his sword. The weight was too great for the few myomer bands still connecting it, and it fell to the ground, the pilot was occupied for the next few seconds by trying to cope with the loss of mass.

The No-Dachi took a foot to the chest, and all of this happened in the course of a few seconds. The last No-Dachi juked to the left and my missiles soared past and decimated a few saplings. It stuck its katana

out forward and gave it it's all, but the blade glanced off the bulbous front of my 'Mech, just cracking the glass a little.

Two gauss shells collided with the Kuritan No-Dachi and it lurched sideways as Serra and Jason charged from the base, "Thanks, I will take this guy, you two get that other 'Mech."

I fired both of my ERLLs at the No-Dachi that was struggling to get up and heat flooded my cockpit again, but I let a continuous stream of LRMs at the struggling 'Mech, I slammed my fist on the shutdown override.

"Warning, Long Range Missile ammunition is halfway depleted," Shandra said.

I stopped firing my LRMs at the downed 'Mech as I saw it laid there unmoving most of its armor and internal structure gone. The other No-Dachi took a chop at my left arm and took out my ER Medium Laser. I responded with my machine guns and occasionally my medium pulse lasers and kept digging with them until their ammo was gone, his front torso armor was devastated, holes everywhere and coolant leaking from every crack like blood.

The Kuritan chopped at my left arm again and nearly severed it, I punched the arm into the hole in his torso and fired hitting his engine. The pilot's auto eject kicked in and it sent him flying through the air. I turned to see the Shugenja pilot out on top of his ruined 'Mech stabbing his katana inside himself.

My whole body cringed at the sight. But I am ready to fight the Kuritans, The Word of Blake, and _Clan_ Nova Cat to preserve this world for Smoke Jaguar.


End file.
